Power Rangers Gamepad Series
This page contains a link to ALL of my Power Rangers seasons. It doesn't matter if it's translated or made for fun, it will be here. PLEASE do not edit this without my explicit permission! In the actual seasons pages, I would be OK if you add monster ideas and label your name next to them. If you could create logos for me too, that would be great as well. Suggestions for other things such as ranger personalities or episodes should be commented. If you are reading this, you are awesome. I hope every day of your life reflects that. Keep creating and God bless you! Gamepad64 Current Number of Seasons(as of April 18, 2018): 67 In the Works * Safari Stampede * Full Story * Ranger Actors * Monsters * Episodes Credits Saban Brands: Creator of Power Rangers Actor Ideas: Emichannel, Toonwriter, PurpleRanger, Dragonboy546, AnimeLover569, Wild Spirited Heart, Rocky505, ShinySephiroth, Future Beetle, WritingActor258, Soluna17, Starlina, Rocky505 Jacob Mintah: Year Dates and the first person to help me out with these seasons. Thank you very much. My Own Creations I am NOT '''going to ever make these seasons into Super Sentai despite me providing names. This is because I do not know enough about the style to accurately parody/replicate it. If you ask permission or provide credit towards me, I '''AM alright with others taking the Sentai names I came up with and translating my Power Rangers seasons into Super Sentai. New Rangers like Gosei Green or Momoninger are not only alright, but almost recommended as I would love to see what you come up with. Also, these seasons exist in a continuity where the Dino (Super)Charge happened but (Super) Ninja Steel didn't. All of these seasons are in the style of Neo-Saban Era. # Power Rangers Gamer Guard # Power Rangers Aqua Force(Gamepad) # Power Rangers Shadow Strike # Power Rangers Ancient Assignment # Power Rangers Toy Troop # Power Rangers Forest Fight # Power Rangers Data Drive # Power Rangers Viral Force # Power Rangers Story Strike # Power Rangers Pirate Patrol(Gamepad) # Power Rangers Recon Reef # Power Rangers Barnyard Rumble # Power Rangers Chef Shine # Power Rangers Temple Team # Power Rangers Dream Weather # Power Rangers Dungeon Masters # Power Rangers Bizarre Blitz # Power Rangers Marching Melody # Power Rangers Sweet Street # Power Rangers Safari Stampede Thunderyo Translations NOTE: These seasons are not my own. All credit for the concepts and suits belong to the Deviant Art user Thunderyo. I have provided links to his page on every season. Most of the stories, villains and arsenal were my own creation. As for continuity, 'NONE '''of the Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, or whatever exist here. Thunderyo Power Rangers only. Seasons 1-10(Legend Legion) are made in Post Zordon era style. Seasons 11-30(Travel Tribe-Horn Tribe) is in Disney era style. Season 31-45(Sacred Skies-Planet Warriors) are in Neo-Saban style. # Power Rangers Legend Legion # Power Rangers Zodiac Squad(Gamepad) # Power Rangers Snowstorm # Power Rangers Castle Clan # Power Rangers Monster Party # Power Rangers Dino Force(Thunderyo) # Power Rangers Swarm Storm # Power Rangers Mystic Magic # Power Rangers Hawaii Heroes # Power Rangers Beast Blitz # Power Rangers Travel Tribe # Power Rangers Bird Blitz # Power Rangers Hunter Heart # Power Rangers Angel Army # Power Rangers Sports Squad # Power Rangers Card Clan # Power Rangers Mukashi Mission # Power Rangers Rescue Rush # Power Rangers Fighting Force(Thunderyo) # Power Rangers Circus Stars # Power Rangers Kitchen Clash # Power Rangers Night Terrors # Power Rangers Continent Force # Power Rangers Ocean Rush # Power Rangers Engine Roar # Power Rangers Ghost Hunters # Power Rangers Spell Strike # Power Rangers Clue Crew # Power Rangers Desert Heroes # Power Rangers Horn Fight # Power Rangers Sacred Skies # Power Rangers Babylon Brigade # Power Rangers Arctic Attack # Power Rangers Jutsu Force # Power Rangers Mecha Mob # Power Rangers Borneo Battle # Power Rangers Karate Clash # Power Rangers Scuba Squad # Power Rangers Mangrove Tribe # Power Rangers Cowboy Command # Power Rangers Animal Assault # Power Rangers Beast Team # Power Rangers Primal Patrol # Power Rangers Guardian Guard # Power Rangers Planet Warriors(Gamepad) Spin-Offs These seasons will be the weirdest things I have to offer. Each exists in their own continuity, seperate from everything else. # Pokemon Power Rangers # Power Rangers:Defenders of Equestria # Power Rangers Skylander Squad The Morphin Grids These pages contain all of the Ranger powers, weapons, and zords. They are even seperated by color for you. Note that they are all seperate. These pages will even show non-canon powers. I plan to create the Spin-Off and Suggestion Morphin Grids once I have enough. * Gamepad Morphin Grid * Thunderyo Morphin Grid * Gamepad Spin-Off Morphin Grid List of considered Ideas These are seasons that I might make in the future. If I place a asterisk, I want to do the season. Once I have decided to use one, I will remove it from this list. * My own Cowboy season * Wizards(like ''Magiranger/''Mystic Force'') * Super Mario Brothers spin-off * School Subjects(Math, Science, History) * Types of Dancing(a la Battle Fever J) * Planets in the Solar System(Similar to Planet Warriors) * Retro Gaming(Inspired by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) * * Police(Like SPD) * Big Industries * * Fruit(Like Kamen Rider Gaim)* User Suggestions If you guys have ideas or suggestions, leave them here. I plan to do some user requested seasons if good ideas come about. If your season gets deleted from this list, it is not because I hate it. In fact, deleting it means that I am doing it. Just be warned, I will also delete an idea from the list if it is crude or rude. Leave your name in italics next to your idea so I can provide credit to you. * Power Rangers Dank Force Your Biggest Fan(Example)